


You're the one I want

by prkjimin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Harry, First Time, Jealous!Harry, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Top Louis, harry talks in third person a lot ok idfk, kitten!Harry, puppy!Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prkjimin/pseuds/prkjimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Harry gets jealous and Louis shows him how much he loves him . </p><p> </p><p>(or the one where harry's a little kitten hybrid and get's jealous because he doesn't like other people touching louis)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the one I want

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh, another kitten!harry one because lbr kitten harry is like my specialty

"Oh! Hazza! Look at that! It’s a hybrid, just like you! Except he looks like a dog hybrid, doesn’t he?" Louis said, not even bothering for Harry’s reply before rushing off to the opposite side of the park to go say hello to a dog-looking hybrid. ‘well, fuck you too. ’ Harry thought bitterly and walked slowly to where Louis and the mutt were playing.

"Liam!" An Irish accent called out, before a short bleached-blonde boy popped out from behind a tree, holding a collar. “Liam! Oh, there you are." the Irish accent said again, watching as ‘Liam’ turned his attention away from Louis and on to the blonde. "Sorry mate. Didn’t know he belonged to anyone" Louis apologized, not moving from his spot sitting in the grass. “‘s alright, Liam ‘ere lost his collar, surprised someone hadn’t taken ‘im to the pound yet" the blonde said, and Harry absentmindedly reached up to flick the bell on his own collar, before turning his attention back to the blonde who was tweaking one of the brown-haired and brown-eyed dog hybrids ear who was obediently sat criss-cross in front of him. “And you don’t have to sit Li, you’re not really an animal."

Liam stayed where he was sat, completely ignoring his ‘owner’ while he stated at Louis with fascination, like Louis was a god or something. “Liam?" His owner tried again. “What Niall!?" Liam snapped, eye brows scrunched together as he focused on Louis. "Oh, never mind then. I’m Niall, by th’ way." Niall said, nodding his head in the direction on Louis as a greeting. “Louis" Louis smiled, “and that’s Harry." Louis added, pointing over to where Harry was stood a few feet away. “Hello Harry" Niall greeted warmly, turning to Louis when he didn’t get a response.

 

"Can he talk?" He asked. “Oh, yeah. Not very well, but yeah." Louis said, Niall nodding in understanding. “Yeah, it was a pain in the ass trying’ t’ get Liam ‘ere to talk to new people, even after I taught him to talk" Niall shared, and Liam huffed, rolling his eyes and mutter out a ‘was not’  
"Can you say ‘Hello’ Harry?" Louis asked, knowing very well that Harry could, and that he was just being stubborn, because Harry /loved/ meeting new people, and especially new hybrids. “Hello." Harry said coldly while starring at the - in Harry’s opinion- disgusting mutt that looked like it wanted to devour Louis.

 

Liam glared back at Harry before turning his attention to Louis again, getting on all fours and crawling over, tail wagging happily. Harry was sure is looks could kill, Liam would be dead right now because, who the fuck was Liam? No one, in Harry’s opinion. Louis belonged to Harry! Not Liam, not Joe-fucking-blow from buffalo. Harry!  
Liam shot Harry a dirty look that no one else seemed to noticed before he crawled onto Louis’ lap, nuzzling his face into Louis chest, a sign that showed his wanted to be pet.

"Reckon he likes you, eh?" Niall said, shuffling over to where Harry was and sitting down beside where he was standing, looking up at him like he was expecting Harry to sit down with him, which he did.  
Sighing quietly, Harry sat down beside Niall resting his head on Niall’s shoulder, closing his eyes and purring quietly when he reached a hand up to scratch behind Harry’s ear, though Harry would much rather it be Louis comforting him.

 

Hearing a low growl, Harry snapped his eyes open to see Liam glaring at Harry for getting close to his owner. Harry smirked in response, and if he could, he would probably say something like ‘Haha, I’ve gotten cuddly with your owner, I bet he likes me better!’ Harry’s smug feeling soon ended when he saw Liam licking Louis face, like an actual dog, and that made Harry vivid. Who did Liam think he was? He didn’t even know Louis for god sake!  
Shooting up from his stop on the grass, Harry stomped over to where Liam and Louis where, grabbing a fist full of Louis hair and tugging sharply, silently - and quite painfully- telling his to ‘get his ass up.’

 

Louis shrieked loudly as both his hands shot up to his hair, holding the spot where Harry had just pulled. “I’m sorry, Liam. Could you get off?" Louis asked nicely, hands still rubbing his abused scalp.  
Pouting, Liam crawled off of Louis and over to Niall, seeking attention. “I’m so sorry" Louis said getting up, “but we have to go, It was lovely meeting you, maybe we could meet somewhere another time?" Louis suggested, already pulling his phone out as he advanced towards Niall.  
"Sure, I don’t see why not" Niall agreed, pulling his phone out as well, exchanging numbers with Louis.

 

After Louis had said his good-byes to Niall and Liam, and Harry and him walked a very silent, very awkward walk home, Harry had ran upstairs to get away from Louis, already knowing he was in trouble. But to Harry’s misery, as soon as Harry had closed and locked the door, Louis was banging on it forcefully, demanding to be let in.

—

"Harry! Open this bloody door, now!" Louis yelled, causing Harry to shrink further under the blankets he had hidden himself in, after stripping down into his boxers, because even if Harry was in trouble, it didn’t change the fact he didn’t like clothes.

"Fine, don’t let me in, I’ll get in myself" Harry heard Louis say from the other side of the door, before his footsteps could be heard echoing in the empty hall and down the stairs.  
Harry whimpered and curled into himself more, Louis was sure to be down stairs looking for a key, and soon Louis would be in here, with Harry, and Harry would be trapped. Harry knew that Louis would never hit him, but Harry hated being yelled at, and he knew Louis was mad, so of course he was going to yell, but what if Louis was so mad that he wouldn’t hold Harry and tell him how much he loved him? What it Louis wouldn’t stay and kiss away his tears and tell him how much he hated yelling at Harry?

 

The thought of Louis leaving Harry petrified him, it made him feel sad and lonely and just over all scared. Chocking back a sob, Harry pulled the blanket up over his head more as new tears spilled over Harry’s cheeks and onto his pillow. Harry probably looked pathetic, like a little kid, all snot nosed with tear streaked cheeks and watery eyes and no duh Louis would leave him, he was pathetic.  
Harry let out a sob that racked through his body when he heard the sound of the lock turning, which meant Louis was just that much closer to telling him how pathetic he was and leaving him.

 

"Harry!" Louis called, anger still evident in his voice before he spotted the shaking, sobbing lump underneath the duvet and the curls and tips of an ear poking out of the top.  
"Harry" Louis said softer this time, but voice still firm to show that he still was upset with Harry and that they still needed to talk.  
"I-I’m so-sorry LouL-ou!" Harry wailed, sobbing violently “Yo-You’re going t-to leave Hazza now! Aren’t y-ou? Leave Harry all alone!" Harry sobbed again, rolling over so he was facing Louis instead of having his back towards him. Louis looked horrified with Harry’s words, as if he couldn’t even believe that Harry would think such a thing. “No, no of course not! Harry, I would never leave you, I promise. I was just upset with your behavior at the park." Louis explained, walking from his spot at the doorway to slip under the duvet beside a still sobbing Harry.

"It’s okay, I’m not mad, I promise. I love you Harry, I promise I’ll never leave you" Louis assured, running his hand through Harry’s curls soothingly, trying to calm him down.  
"I-I love y-ou too, Lou." Harry hiccuped, leaning into Louis.

—

Once Harry’s sobs had turned into the occasional sniffle, or hiccup, Louis looked down at Harry, who was staring right back up at him. “Would you like to explain what happened at the park?" Louis asked, but not the rhetorical way adults or teachers do when you’re in trouble, and they still want an answer whether you want to tell or not. Louis was actually asking Harry, giving him a choice.

 

"L-Liam" was all that Harry muttered, clearly embarrassed of his earlier thoughts of Louis leaving him. “What about Liam? He was nice, wasn’t he? A little to touchy feely though.." Louis trailed off.  
"He was all over you, Lou. You’re mine boo, you love Hazza and Hazza loves you." Harry admitted, suddenly feeling very protective of Louis. "You’re right Haz, I do love you. I love you more than anything, you know that right?" Louis said. “sh-show me" Harry whispered out, barley loud enough for Louis to hear, but he did. Louis heard, and his eyes practically fell out of his head when he did.

 

"W-What?" Louis crocked out, throat dry. “Show me! Show Harry how much you love him!" Harry said more confidently now, sitting up so Louis had to tilt his head up to look Harry in the eyes. "Harry, y-you know what you’re asking for, right? For me- for us- For us to have sex?" Louis said, face flushing red at the thought of him and Harry actually fucking. "I know Boo! But I want this, please, please, please!" Harry begged, kicking the duvet off of himself and Louis so it was half on the bed, half off. Turning to Louis with a pleading look, green eyes wide and ears pressed flat against his head.

 

"Please? Harry loves Lou, if you do this Harry can show you how much he loves you and you could show him too." Harry said, shuffling down on the bed and then rolling into his stomach. "Harry, I-I don’t know. It’s going to hurt and-" Harry cut Louis off. “Please" Harry said again, getting up on all fours and crawling forward so he was face to face with Louis, who was now sitting up on the bed. "O-oh. Okay. Y-yeah, yeah." Louis stuttered out, and that was all Harry needed to hear- though he probably still would have done it if Louis had said ‘no’- to lean forward and connect his and Louis lips together. Louis moaned when Harry ran his tongue over Louis’ bottom lip, Harry taking advantage of Louis’ slightly open mouth to stick his tongue in, Harry moaning himself when their tongues slid together.

 

Blindly reaching forward, Louis tried to get Harry’s hips closer to his by pushing down on his lower back. Harry obviously getting the hint when he shuffled forward to straddle Louis, bucking his hips forward against Louis tummy so he could feel his semi.  
"too much clothes Lou, off, off, off!" Harry wined desperately, clawing at Louis shirt like it was the devil itself. Louis chuckled slightly before reaching down to the hem of his shirt, tugging it up over his head and discarding it on to the floor.  
Harry ran his hands up and down Louis’ chest, loving the newly exposed skin. Leaning forward, Harry pressed a kiss to where Louis’ neck met his shoulder, leaving kisses- and the occasional love bite - all over Louis’ chest before licking over each nipple and blowing on them, making the small nub tighten

"Haz" Louis whimpered, bucking his hips up so his erection pressed into Harry’s bum. “Harry doesn’t know what to do anymore.." Harry trailed off, looking down at his too-tight boxers and at Louis hips gently rocking against his. Without warning, Louis flipped them over so he was over Harry, hips still pressed together. “You’re sure you want to do this?" Louis asked again, just needing reassurance before he continued. Harry nodded his head, encouraging Louis to go on.

Louis trailed his hand down Harry’s chest and stomach, down to the waist band of his boxers, fingers slipping underneath and rubbing at the skin on Harry’s upper thigh. “Lou, please" Harry begged, bucking his hips up.  
If under other circumstances, Louis would probably laugh. Harry seemed so confident of what he wanted, so sure that he wanted Louis in him, and yet Harry was still a virgin. Louis and Harry have done some stuff before, mostly only handjobs and the one time Louis had given him a blowjob, but never actually gone all the way.  
Granting Harry’s wish, Louis tugged Harry’s pants off, throwing them somewhere behind him before turning his attention to Harry’s thick cock, already leaking with pre-cum. Taking Harry into his hand, Louis tugged twice before lowering his head and licking over the head, moaning at the taste of pre-cum. Taking the tip of Harry’s cock into his mouth, Louis sucked gently and swirled his tongue around, loving the pornographic moan that Harry released. Going down further, Louis hollowed his cheeks more, gagging slightly when Harry bucked his hips up and the head of his cock bumped the back of Louis throat.  
Louis pulled off, taking a gulp of air before going back down on Harry, taking him deeper and deeper until he was deep throating him. Louis ignored the tears the welled up in his eyes, and forced himself to breathe through his nose as he started bobbing his head up and down, picking up speed as he went.

 

"Nrg, Oh. Lou, s-stop!" Harry said, taking a fistful of Louis’ hair and pulling him up off his cock. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?" Louis asked worriedly. “N-no, I just, I was gunna-" Harry tried to explain, getting frustrated when he couldn’t find the words to say. But Louis understood anyways. Kissing the head of Harry’s cock, Louis shuffled awkwardly to get his boxers off, leaning up so he was face to face with Harry once he did. Giving Harry a quick peck, Louis reached over to the bedside table, opening the drawer and getting the lube out and shuffling back so he was on his knees In between Harry’s legs.

 

Louis covers two of his fingers with lube before tossing the bottle to the pillow beside Harry’s head. “This is going to feel weird, might hurt too. Just tell me if you want to stop, and I will" Louis warned before bringing one lube-slicked finger down to Harry’s hole, tracing the tight ring of muscles there before pressing the tip of his finger in, looking up at Harry face for any signs of pain, when he didn’t find any, he eased the rest of his finger in, down to the knuckle.  
"Okay?" Louis asked, wiggling his finger inside Harry slightly. “Y-yeah, feels funny" Harry said breathlessly. “M-move" Harry said, even quieter than before. Carefully pulling his finger out, Louis slowly thrust it back in, causing Harry’s breath to hitch.

Repeating the action a few more times, Harry was a whimpering mess, bucking his hips to try and get Louis deeper. “M-more. Boo, pleasepleaseplease, more." Harry babbled, and Louis was sure his already achingly hard cock just got impossibly harder.

 

Pulling his first finger out half way, Louis pushed a second alongside it, watching Harry stretch around his fingers.  
Adding a third finger after Harry had gotten used to the second, Louis was a bit more confident, thrusting his fingers in faster and pushing them in at different angles.  
"O-oh! Louis, please! R-right there! Again, againagainagain. Lou please!" Harry screamed, head thrown back against his pillow and hips bucking up uselessly.  
Loving the reaction he got, Louis angled his wrist slightly so he fingers would prod against Harry’s prostate, causing him to get louder and louder and his words to make less and less sense.

"Lou, I can’t- I don’t. Nrg, please" Harry stuttered out, body shaking violently and he came hard all over his stomach. Louis paused his movements, watching with wide eyes as white spurts of cum splashed all over Harry’s stomach, his breath coming out fast and shallow.  
When Harry came down from his high, he looked down at Louis who was still watching him with wide eyes. “N-next time, yeah?" Louis said, voice shaky. Shaking his head, Harry rolled over onto his stomach and raising himself up on all fours, craning his neck so he could look behind himself.

 

"N-no. Now. Harry wants Lou now." Harry said, voice low and gravely with lust. “Harry, are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you" Louis said, biting his bottom lip. “Fuck me, please Boo, want you so bad, need you. Please" Harry begged, dropping down onto his forearms so his bottom stuck up higher, tempting Louis even more.  
"I-I…Okay, yeah." Louis said, nodding to himself.  
Reaching up to the pillow beside Harry’s head, Louis grabbed the lube again, pouring some into the palm of his hand and lubing himself up.

Shuffling forward, Louis lined himself up, one hand on the base of his cock, the other on Harry’s hip. “If it hurts, just tell me to stop and I will, don’t think you have to do this for me" Louis soothed, pushing in slowly. Harry buried his face into the pillow when Louis started pushing in. Louis was a lot bigger than his fingers, and Harry was already over sensitive, but Harry wanted this, wanted to make Louis feel good. Show him how much he loved him.  
"K-keep going" Harry chocked out when Louis paused, eyes watery. Biting his lip, Louis nodded, more to himself than anything, and thrusted the rest of the way in, Harry’s bum nestled against his hips. “Relax, it’s okay baby" Louis soothed, running his hands up and down Harry’s back. “Okay" Harry whimpered. Louis rolled his hips before pulling out slightly, thrusting back in slow and shallow.  
"Okay?" Louis asked, “Y-yeah, you’re really big" Harry admitted, his tail wrapping half way round Louis’ middle. Louis griped Harry’s hips tighter, thrusting in shallowly again, keeping a slow pace. Harry could feel his own cock hardening again, the pain forgotten and the pleasure mixed with the oversensitivity feeling amazing. “H-harder, faster. Lou please" Harry begged, pushing his hips back to meet Louis shallow thrusts. Picking up the pace, Louis snapped his hips forward, going faster and harder with each thrust.

Knees getting sore, Louis shifted and continued to thrust. “Y-yes Lou! R-right there! So good Boo, so good. K-keep going" Harry sobbed desperately when the head of Louis’ cock brushed his prostate. Feeling the heat bubbling up in the pit of his stomach, Louis sped up his thrusts, pounding into Harry, all sense of worry thrown up the window. “F-fuck, Louis! T-touch me please" Harry cursed. Louis pulled out, ignoring the desperate pleas of Harry and flipped him over onto his back. Thrusting back in swiftly, Louis reached between their bodies and curled his hand around Harry’s length, stroking in time with his thrusts.

Harry’s hands flew up to yank at Louis’ hair, tugging harshly a he clenched tightly around Louis and came hard between their two bodies and all over Louis’ fist. Thrusting twice more, Louis released into Harry, spreading his seed inside of Harry.  
Louis pulled out before falling clumsily beside Harry, who was still breathing heavily, blissed out smile on his face.  
Louis reached over to the bed side table and grabbed a few tissues, whipping himself and Harry off lazily, vowing to clean themselves properly when he got the energy to. Turning back to wrap Harry in his arms, Louis noticed the look of discomfort on his face. “What’s wrong?" He asked, worried Harry was hurt.

"Leaking" Harry muttered, shifting uncomfortably. “Wanna take a shower now than?" Louis asked, putting his tiredness aside. “Mhm" Harry mumbled, and only when he got up did Louis notice the cum leaking down the inside of his thighs, Louis was pretty sure he could get used to seeing that.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are always welcomed, and you can follow me on my tumblr at tomlincherry.tumblr.com


End file.
